


a trail of roses

by mels



Series: bingo fest 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil has a secret admirer who leaves a rose and a cute note at his desk every day.





	a trail of roses

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ‘secret admirers’ square on my [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) bingo card!
> 
> a huge shout out to my lovely friend [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for helping me beta this <3

As soon as Dan walks out of the break room, coffee mug in hand, heading towards his desk, Phil calls for his attention. Dan walks up to Phil’s booth, his shoulder propped against the wall that separates their office spaces, his mug between his palms as he sips slowly. He raises his eyebrows in surprise as he sees what Phil’s holding.

“Do you know who left this here?” Phil asks as he turns to face Dan. He’s holding a red rose, along with a handwritten note.

Dan shakes his head slowly. “No idea.”

Phil shrugs and spins his chair towards the desk. “I mean, it’s a very sweet gesture.” He puts the rose and paper down on the desk.

“What does the note say?” Dan asks curiously.

Phil clears his throat and picks up the note, then reads: “_You look very cute today._”

“I mean,” Dan says, “they’re not wrong, though.”

Phil snorts and his cheeks start fading pink, just the way Dan likes it. “Shut up,” he murmurs.

“Anything else?” Dan asks and when Phil just silently shakes his head, his face deepening in colour once more, Dan turns around to his desk and sets his mug down before making himself comfortable in his chair. 

Dan lied - he knows exactly who put the rose and note there.

—

It’s been almost two months since Phil started at the office. The first time Dan laid eyes on him he forgot how to breathe for a moment. When he started breathing again it was a loud gasp and people looked weird at him, but Dan couldn’t even be bothered. Of course he couldn’t, not with Phil there. Not when Phil was so shy and quiet, like a deer in headlights ready to run at even the smallest sound. Not when Phil looked like that, sparkly blue eyes and dark hair pushed back in a quiff. Not when he looked hot as fuck in a shirt and black tie, along with black shoes freshly polished.

Dan really thought he was gonna drop dead at Phil’s feet then, even more so when their boss introduced them to each other and Dan shook Phil’s hand. His hand softly embracing Phil’s, the slight squeeze from Phil, just the touch made Dan shiver. 

When their boss said Dan would show Phil around, make sure he feels at home and knows how everything works, Dan really thought he would die. It’s not like he didn’t know this beforehand, he’d known there was someone new starting at the office for a while, he just didn’t know it would be someone he’d instantly crush on.

—

Looking at Phil now, peeking past the screen that separates their workspaces, he feels that crush much deeper. Especially as Phil grins down at the note, his eyes moving to read the words again and again. His cheeks have almost faded back to the pale colour his skin normally is by now. 

Dan can’t help but admire him. His eyes trace Phil’s profile, from the way his forehead wrinkles when he seems to be deep in thought, to how soft his lips look when they’re slightly pursed but relaxed. Something inside him churns. It’s a good feeling, albeit a new one. 

When Phil glances over, Dan just pretends he’s busy and that he was absolutely not looking Phil’s way. It probably doesn’t work, Phil must’ve seen him, but he keeps pretending anyway. Dan starts typing away on his computer. He’s supposed to prepare some presentations for an upcoming staff meeting next week, but it’s hard to focus when all he can think about is Phil.

The way Phil reacted to that rose and the note just makes his heart swell. Because _ he’s _ the reason Phil smiled today; _ he _ put that rose there, he put those words on that paper. And he will do anything to see that smile again. 

—

Next day, he comes in early to work with a rose and a note in hand again. Dan knows Phil comes in at 8, so he makes sure to be there at least half an hour before just to be on the safe side. There’s hardly anyone around the office at this time either, most people come in around 8 or 9, so he’s sure he can do this unnoticed. 

Today the rose is orange and the note reads: “_You’re adorable when you smile!_” Dan feels like it may be a bit cheesy, but it’s the truth. He could watch Phil’s smile forever without ever getting tired of it. The way Phil’s eyes sparkle when he smiles and how his eyes crinkle at the corners just makes Dan so warm. 

Dan sees it as a win when Phil walks in and his face lights up at the sight of the rose. Phil looks partially good today, even if it’s the same outfit he always wears for work. There's something else about him today that just makes him extra hot. He watches Phil read the note and smile, a wide grin with flashing teeth and flushed cheeks. It’s everything Dan loves and more. 

Phil turns to him and asks, “Who is this person?” He waves the rose a bit, then smells it and hums something inaudible.

Dan shrugs, trying his best to not give anything away. “I don’t know.”

“They have great taste in flowers, whoever it is. This rose smells amazing,” Phil says, as he closes his eyes, taking another sniff at the flower. Dan can’t help but smile, even if he’s supposed to keep a low profile. Phil lifts his head and meets Dan’s eyes, too quick for Dan to dodge it. 

Dan’s mind scrambles for something to say, but all he can come up with is a lame, “Sorry.” He averts his eyes and turns to his desk again.

“It’s okay,” Phil says, “you can look. I- I like it when you look.” Dan’s not sure what to say back so he just smiles apologetically and starts working. 

—

The following week, Dan continues coming into work early to put a rose and a note on Phil’s desk. Every day is a new colour, every note has a new sweet and encouraging message. 

Yellow. _ “You’re always so kind and helpful.” _

Pink. _ “Love the way your cheeks flush when you’re shy.” _

Green. _ “You always make me laugh and smile.” _

Purple. _ “You look hot in a shirt and tie.” _

Each day Phil looks more and more suspicious and each day he asks Dan or one of their colleagues if they have any clue. Of course Dan never admits anything, even if it’s a near thing whenever Phil acts extra cute and shy about it. Dan bites his tongue and savours the moment instead. 

The last day he leaves a rose, one week after the first one, it’s a blue one. It matches Phil’s eyes, the same blue but not dark colour that Dan’s come to love even more lately. He smiles at it as he places it on Phil’s desk that morning, on top of a piece of paper.

On the note he’d written:

“_You’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen; you could go swimming in those eyes._”

Then he’d paused, carefully choosing his next words, before continuing:

“_Do you wanna go on a date with me? If so, please wait by the elevators at the end of the day and I’ll take you to your favourite restaurant._”

—

Phil arrives almost 15 minutes late to work this day, coming through the doors at around 8:15. He seems stressed but at the sight of the rose he stops and sits down at his desk. Dan watches him casually from his place, peering from behind the screen, pretending to work but probably not succeeding. 

After a few minutes Phil disappears into another room and Dan loses track of him. He keeps himself busy with work, but his mind can’t stop spinning. What does this mean? What’s Phil thinking? Did he not like the date suggestion? Oh, God, what if Phil hates this? All of it? Oh, no! Dan didn’t think this through properly.

When Phil finally comes back, about half an hour later, he sits down in his chair with a big sigh. His cheeks are pink, as if he’s been crying or maybe they’re just flushed like they usually are, Dan’s not sure.

He turns to Phil and asks, “Are you okay, mate?”

Phil grins, looking down at the rose and note on the table, then at Dan. “I’ve been asked out on a date.”

Something inside Dan jumps, butterflies tingling in his stomach. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I,” Phil says and his face turns a shade of darker red. “I– I’m surprised. But flattered, of course.”

“Mate, that’s amazing though!”

“I know. I just,” Phil pauses.

When he doesn’t continue, Dan tries with an encouraging, “Just?”

“I really want to go, but I don’t know what to wear or if I should bring anything. This person has been sending me roses, I feel like I should give back. And I don’t even know who it is. Someone in here, obviously but…” he trails off.

“Just be yourself,” Dan says. “Don’t think you need anything else, really. You’re enough.” _ You’re a snack _, is what he wants to say but he refrains, that would maybe give away that it’s him and maybe it’s too much. 

Phil looks away, mumbling something inaudible, obviously embarrassed. Dan looks at him in wonder, curiously taking in his shy expression. He can’t help but trace his eyes over Phil, loving the way his shirt fits tightly around his arms and chest. Dan wipes discreetly at his mouth, sure he’s drooling but thankfully he’s not.

“Seriously though,” Phil says after a few moments pass, “I feel like for a date I should wear something other than work clothes.”

Dan has to bite his tongue really hard not to spill everything. He can’t reveal that he’s the secret admirer who’s been leaving roses and notes, and he can’t tell Phil about his plans for the clothing either. In the end he just says, “You do look good like you are. Like, seriously, you do. You _ can _ go like that.”

Phil shrugs shyly. “If you say so,” he mumbles as he turns to his computer to work, cheeks still looking hot.

—

Once the day is over, Dan sneaks off to the bathroom to change. He brought a black shirt he’s only used once before at a party a year ago. It fits him well, showing off his upper body from its best side. 

He walks to the elevators slowly, giving Phil enough time to get there before him. Dan has all of this planned in his head, but he knows it will probably play out differently in reality. He swallows hard and clutches the bag in his hand tighter with every step he takes.

Phil is already standing by the elevators when he gets there. He looks nervous and confused, but that’s understandable.

“Thought you had already left?” Phil says, then his eyebrows shoot up and in the next breath he says, “Going somewhere fancy?”

Dan smirks. “Yeah, I am,” then he holds out the bag for Phil. “And so are you, I hear.”

There’s a long moment of complete silence, in which Phil just stands there and his eyes jump from Dan’s face to the bag and back again. That’s followed by a short moment of Phil comprehending what is actually going on here, his blue eyes widening in surprise and realisation.

“Oh,” he says and takes the bag from Phil. “It’s you?”

Dan nods, not needing any further explanation. “Yup! Now, get changed so we can get going. Where are we even going?”

“Uh,” Phil says, looking into the bag then at Dan again, “you’ll see,” he smiles and disappears to the toilets just beyond the elevators.

When he comes back just minutes later, Dan feels like he’s really gonna lose his footing. He picked the shirt himself because he knew it would be perfect for Phil, but this is more than perfect - it’s magical; almost some kind of religious experience.

“Fuck,” Dan says, supporting himself on the wall to not become a puddle at Phil’s feet.

Phil grins as he draws closer, stepping into Dan’s space. “Good fuck? Bad fuck?”

“Very good. Very, _ very _ good,” Dan says, voice deepening at the end. He really made the best choice matching the shirt colour with Phil’s eyes, blue but a bit darker. Or maybe it’s the worst choice if his legs are gonna feel like jelly for the rest of the night anytime he looks at Phil. 

Dan steadies himself and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Phil’s ear. Phil looks away, smiling, and clicks the button for the elevator down. The office behind them echoes empty, everything is dark save for some smaller lights still on. 

They’re both silent the whole ride down, Dan not knowing what to say and judging by Phil’s silence he must feel the same way. It’s not quite an uncomfortable silence, but not yet a comfortable one either. Thankfully it’s pretty quick, so they don’t have to spend much time in the awkwardness.

—

Turns out Phil’s favourite restaurant is the pizza place just around the corner, Basil’s Pizza. Dan hasn’t been here in forever, but he remembers the pizzas were amazing.

Dan orders a pepperoni pizza, while Phil goes for a ham one. While they wait for the pizza to arrive they sit in silence, neither of them sure how to start a conversation. Dan tries tentatively by asking Phil simple, generic questions. It’s everything from favourite movies to pets he may or may not have had, to where they grew up. Phil asks questions too, short ones about everyday things like Dan’s favourite food or TV shows. It’s easy to tell they’re both restless with nervous energy, fidgeting with a napkin or a loose string on the shirt. 

“You don’t sound that northern,” Dan says.

Phil laughs awkwardly. “Well, I moved away from Rossendale years ago. I’ve been living in London for so long now, I think my accent is mostly gone.”

“Huh,” Dan says, smiling.

“Where did you say you’re from?”

“Uhm. Wokingham.”

“Oh, so not too far from here then?”

“No, not really.”

That’s when their pizzas arrive and they enjoy the food and drinks for a while. Dan looks up at Phil between bites, studying him as he eats. He can’t believe this is happening right now, that he’s here with Phil. It’s not the most romantic setting, but it’s still more or less perfect.

Phil meets his eyes curiously, tilting his head in the cutest way possible. Dan swears it’s all a dream, especially when Phil places his hand next to his on the table in the most subtle yet obvious way. He just looks at Phil’s hand, his fingers flexing casually, wandering slowly towards Dan’s hand. Dan doesn’t move away, rather opens his hand for Phil to place his there. And Phil does, ever so gently, place his hand in Dan’s.

Their eyes meet again, Phil’s head tilting the other way and a wide grin spreading across his face. Dan grins too, before taking a sip of his soda. He suddenly feels speechless, something that’s quite unusual for him. But maybe that’s what being around Phil does to him. There’s a tingling sensation in his stomach, he can feel his heart beat faster and he’s pretty sure his cheeks are changing colour at this very moment.

“You’re pretty,” Phil whispers. Suddenly, he doesn’t seem that withdrawn anymore. The small talk seems to have opened him up quite a bit. He still looks shy, once Dan gains enough courage to look at him again, but there’s something else about him now.

“Shut up,” Dan murmurs and it makes Phil laugh, as his thumb strokes over Dan’s fingers. Dan can feel his cheeks heat, probably making him red as a tomato.

“How long?” Phil asks suddenly and when Dan just frowns, puzzled, he continues, “How long have you been, like, crushing on me, I guess?”

Dan laughs once, more by sheer nervousness than actual humour. “Uh, since, like, day one.”

“Really?”

Dan nods as he grabs his glass. “Mhm. Ever since you walked into the office that day about two months ago,” he says, then drinks the last of his soda. 

“Huh,” Phil says, brows furrowed.

“Surprised?”

“I- I don’t know really. I guess I understand all the flirting now.” Phil smiles.

Dan snorts awkwardly. “Yeah, uh, I guess,” he says. “Have you liked it though?”

“Yes, very much,” Phil says. He pauses for a second, then continues, “Maybe I should just admit,” he looks down at his plate, “that I have also tried to flirt. I’m just not as good at it as you are.”

“That’s cute,” Dan says, squeezing Phil’s fingers. “I remember.”

Phil places a hand on his own face, embarrassed. “Oh God! You _ do?! _”

Dan smiles as his brain plays a slideshow of some of Phil’s attempts. “Of course.”

It happened in the break room, when Dan was making coffee and Phil joined him to make a mug of his own. Dan commented something about Phil making very sweet coffee, as Phil dropped way too many bits of sugar into his mug, and Phil countered back with something along the lines of, “Not as sweet as you.” And Dan just snorted and shook his head, mostly because he was more or less speechless.

It happened in passing, Phil walking behind Dan’s chair at work and telling him he looked handsome. 

Sometimes it happened when they waited for the elevator to arrive in the lobby in the morning. Phil would drop a comment about how cute and curly Dan’s hair was that day, and how he loved a particular curl at Dan’s temple.

Phil’s voice draws him back to the present. “Was I awkward?”

“Maybe,” Dan says, as he meets Phil’s worried eyes and tries to convey some kind of calm to him, “but it was always very cute. And, hey,” he squeezes Phil’s hand, “it brought us this far.”

Phil smiles at that, his pink-tinted cheeks visible even in the dim light. “Yeah.”

They stay for a few hours there, even order dessert and some more sodas. Phil turns out to be quite the talker once he loosens up a little, and Dan really enjoy just listening to him talk. At more than one point Phil excuses himself for talking too much, but Dan urges him to go on, he’s loving all the quirky stories. 

When they leave late that night, Dan is buzzing and it’s not only because of all the sugar he’s had. He feels so alive, so awake when he should be tired considering it’s almost midnight. They’re probably being way too loud in the street this late, but Dan can’t help it. What he’s feeling right now, the bubbling through his body and the pure joy in every fibre of his body, it’s all hard to keep inside. It’s like forcing a shaken, fizzing Coke shut - impossible.

They joke and talk the whole way, until Phil suddenly stops and looks up at a tall building.

“Well,” he says, “this is my place.”

Dan looks up too, tracing the structure all the way to the top. He guesses it’s at least ten stories high, probably more. “Oh,” he breathes. “Uh, this was fun. We should do it again sometime?” He doesn’t mean for it to be a question, but he doesn’t want to sound too pushy either so maybe it’s good it came out like that.

“Yeah,” Phil nods.

He’s about to turn towards the entrance, but Dan stops him by grabbing his coat. Dan turns Phil towards himself and studies his expression through the dim light of a street lamp. He smiles politely before leaning in towards the side of Phil’s face, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Dan lets go of Phil’s coat and their eyes meet again, curious and searching, filled with excitement. Dan can feel the adrenaline from just this touch rushing through his body.

“Oh,” Phil breathes and looks away, smiling timidly. Dan can see red splotches forming on his cheeks.

“See you Monday, then?” Dan asks.

“Uhm, y-yeah!” Phil says, as he takes a step towards the door. Before taking another step, he turns half around and says, “Thank you. For tonight. It was really nice.”

Dan grins, even if Phil might not see it through the dark it probably bleeds into his voice. “Thank you, too.”

He watches Phil walk inside the building before walking to his apartment just a few houses away, his grin not faltering until he goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com). if you want to reblog the fic, you can do that [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/188521530455/a-trail-of-roses-phil-has-a-secret-admirer-who) :')


End file.
